Fate: Ajax The Lesser
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Ajax the Lesser, named as such to differ from Ajax the Great. He is a Greek Hero, son of Oileus, the King of Locris. As one of the greatest heroes among the Greek, Ajax even led Locrians in 40 ships against Troy. At the pyre of Patroclus in the funeral games, Ajax contended with Odysseus and Antilochus for the prize but due to the hatred of Athena and her favor towards Odysseus, she cause Ajax to stumble and fall causing him to only win 2nd Prize. After the taking of Troy, Ajax rushed into the temple of Athena where Cassandra had taken refuge and is embracing the goddess' stature in supplication. Ajax raped her inside the temple before violently dragging her away to the other captives. Odysseus wanted to call for stoning Ajax for his crime but Ajax saved himself by claiming innocence with an oath to Athena, clutching her statue in supplication. Athena was furious and a seer that was communicating with her told the Greeks that she will destroy the Greek Ships if Ajax was not killed immediately. But by hiding in Athena's temple, Ajax was able to escape being killed as the Greek fear that the possibility of destroying the altar will incur divine retribution. But Ajax's trouble have not ended just yet, as Athena convinced Zeus to send a storm to sink their ships. But the return from Troy, Athena hit Ajax's ship with a thunderbolt and was wrecked on the Whirling Rocks. Ajax will have survive this as he and his man manage to climb onto a rock with help from Poseidon but Ajax declared in defiance to the immortals that he would escape this sea which angered Poseidon. Poseidon strike the rock with his trident causing Ajax and his man to be swallowed by the sea. But Athena did not want him to die so easily as before his end, Ajax was pulled out from the sea by a whirlwind. Athena then impaled Ajax with a flash of rapid fire. Appearance: Appearance: Physical Appearance: Ajax has the appearance of young man with decently defined muscles. He possessed short black hair. Clothing: He wears linen curiass along with the basic equipment of Hoplite Personality: Ajax is a very brave man, displaying his bravery whenever he can. He will fight to win and can be very selfish at times as he declared defiance to gods without care for his own man. When a Divine Spirit comes into the equation, Ajax becomes insanely angry due to his demise by Gods and many losses by Gods. Class/Personal Skills: # Avenger - Rank A+ (With Ajax's resentment, he gathers all hatred. The rank is higher due to his hatred towards all immortals and will even be stronger when gathering hate towards immortals) # Memory Correction - Rank A # Self-Replenishment (Mana) - Rank A # Bravery - Rank A ( # Magic Resistance - Rank D (As his mother is a nymph, a nature spirit) # Charisma - Rank D ( He cannot lead a nation but he is very capable of leading an army) # Military Tactics - Rank C (He brought only 40 ships to battle of Troy) Abilities: Ajax has the training of a Hoplite, only showing that his training is allowing him to fight warriors easily. He may not be able to deal with true master fighters but Ajax instead is stronger at commanding, allowing Ajax to think of strategies to deal with his enemies. But note that his training is enough to consider him one of the Greatest Hero of Greek, next to legendary heroes like Achilles meaning that his talent at fighting is very high using only basic Hoplite training to become that high level. In particular, his spear throwing skills is insanely high, second only to Achilles. However if Ajax is faced with a Divine Spirit, Ajax's resentment starts to overflow causing his attacks to be much more powerful and deadlier. If faced with Athena, Ajax starts to be overwhelm with hate that his attacks become Anti-Divine. Due to his fame, his power does not diminish within Greece and Snake Island. Equipment: # Dory (Greek Spear) # Greek Shield Noble Phantasm: # Desecration of Gods # The Warrior After Death Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Avenger